Not So Emotionless After All
by SonamyLovah
Summary: A collection of oneshots all centered on one-worded emotions we all know Raven has, even the ones she hides away. There will be lots of BBRae, and lots of feels and humor and other stuff. Also, there is a possibility of RobStar, as well as other ships, appearing once and a while, but no promises.
1. Calm

**Okay, this is my first Teen Titans story (that I've uploaded). This story is pretty much going to be a collection of oneshots based on one-word emotions Raven is possible of feeling. I already have, like, seven of these in my notebook so you can expect more soon. Not all of them will be BBRae centered, but I'm positive the majority will have at least a scrap here and there because I just can't resist that ship.**

**I mean, OTP, man. Or** **∞tp. (Haha infinity sign. Get it? Huh? Get it?)**

**Ugh, whateves. Enjoy the BBRae-ness ;)**

* * *

- Calm -

Raven watched Beast Boy with silent concern as the changeling beat on the workout room's punching bag aggressively. She was tempted to offer some comfort, but she decided it was wiser to wait until he was done blowing off steam. After all, he was currently blinded by rage, and she wasn't sure how he'd react if she just walked over unexpectedly in the middle his tantrum.

Beast Boy's curled fist pounded the bag for the umpteenth time, except the trajectory of this punch wasn't calculated very well and his knuckles accidentally scraped across the vinyl, tearing both his gloves and his green skin at the same time. Beast Boy cried with pain, clutching his injured hand and complaining loudly, "OW!"

Raven saw this as good a time as any to step in. Cautiously, the empath walked up to the boy, placing a hand on his tense shoulder. "Need a healing hand?" she asked, eyeing the blood from the scratch.

Beast Boy sighed, reluctantly holding his bloodied hand out towards her. "Yeah...," he said unhappily.

Raven took his hand in hers, closing her eyes as the familiar blue glow of her healing powers engulfed the wound. Within moments, his hand was free of injury and even his glove was fixed and restored to its former glory.

"Hmm," Beast Boy said, a weak smile forming. "Didn't know you could sew, too."

Raven let his hand go, opening her eyes under her cloak's hood. "Beast Boy, can I suggest something?" she asked, monotone as always.

"What?" he replied.

"Come with me." Taking his arm, Raven surrounded them both in black energy and teleported them into her dark bedroom.

Beast Boy's eyes bugged out of his head as soon as he saw where they were. "AHH!" he squeaked. "I-I'm in your room! I'm in YOUR room!"

"Yes, you're in my room," Raven deadpanned. "I'm making an exception for today and today _only_." She led him into the center of the room and sat in a lotus position on the floor. "Sit."

Beast Boy sat beside her, fidgeting anxiously.

"Now," Raven began. "I've noticed how upset you are, alright?"

Beast Boy looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed," Raven said, her flat voice genuine. "You have every right to be upset once in a while. You just need to learn a better way to deal with it than self-harm."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Raven interrupted, her hand finding his shoulder again. "But, regardless, hitting things and hurting yourself are bad ways to handle such intense emotions."

"What do _you_ know about handling emotions?" Beast Boy suddenly snapped. "You don't even _have_ emotions!" He stopped, his emerald eyes widening as he realized what he'd just said. "I-I'm sorry, Rae, that was uncalled for. I know you have emotions...I was just...I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Raven stared solemnly at the wall, nodding her head to show him she accepted his apology. Instead of responding, she changed the subject. After all, he was speaking out of anger and wasn't thinking rationally...not that he usually did, but now he was thinking less than normal, which wasn't a lot.

"Close your eyes," was all she said as a follow-up.

"A-are you going to hurt me?" Beast Boy stammered, flinching away. His assumption was understandable, given his last comment.

"No," Raven assured him. "We're going to meditate to calm you down. Get in a lotus position."

"W-what?"

"Sit like I am," Raven explained patiently, mentally chastising herself for forgetting that Beast Boy constantly needed things dumbed down. "Cross your legs and then tuck your feet under them."

"You mean, like an advanced criss-cross applesauce?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven sweatdropped. "Sure, whatever. Just do it."

After a few awkward tries and fails, Beast Boy succeeded in getting into the lotus position. "Now what?" he asked eagerly.

"Now pinch your index fingers and your thumbs together like this." Raven demonstrated for him. "Kind of like an upside down OK symbol. Then hold your hands over your knees."

Beast Boy grimaced. "Can I hold my hands _on_ my knees?" he begged hopefully. "I just know my arms are gonna get tired if they have to hang in the air the entire time."

"Go ahead." Raven waited for him to do so before continuing with her instruction. "Now, find your center," she said calmly, "and please don't press your hand to the center of your chest. I swear, if you do..."

Grinning with embarrassment, Beast Boy removed his hand from the place over his heart. "O-of course not," he said quickly.

Raven shook her head, annoyed with the green teenager's ignorance. "To find your center, you want to look inside yourself," she said. "Don't find your _literal_ center, but the center of your soul. I know it may not make sense to you, but try anyway. We'll start meditating once you're ready."

"I-I'm ready...I think," Beast Boy said, not sounding as confident as he'd been hoping.

Raven rolled her eyes, but started to recite her infamous mantra anyway. "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." She began to hover a few feet in the air.

Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut, chanting the mantra in sync with her. "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..." He couldn't fly like Raven could since he was in his human state and not one of his animal forms, so he continued to sit on the floor. However, never breaking her concentration on her meditation, Raven conjured up a disc of black energy underneath him, lifting him up to her height. Beast Boy peeked open one eye, glancing down at the disc and then over at Raven. He grinned, a sharp fang poking out over the left corner of his lip. Then he closed his eyes and continued the mantra, his smile never leaving.

What had he been upset about again?

* * *

**Okay, done! It's up to you to decide what had Beast Boy so agitated. I'm not even sure myself. Maybe something Slade related, I dunno. Also, I hope you noticed that I put the word "calm" in bold every time it came up. That was just for effect. ;)**

**Anywhooo, don't forget to review! (hey that rhymed :3)**


	2. Jealous

**Back already? This must be a record.**

**So, anyway, have some Raven-y jealousy! Because jealous Raven is always fun to write :3**

* * *

- Jealous -

Raven's hand flew to her heart, gripping the fabric of her black leotard with trembling fingers. Where had the sudden pain come from? All she'd done was turn around to see Beast Boy being hit on by an attractive redhead just outside the Titan Tower, and him blushing and sputtering shyly in response. Why would that make her heart feel like it was being stabbed? Was she having a heart attack? What on _Azar_ was wrong with her, and why did she want to eavesdrop on their conversation so badly? That kind of a curiosity was wrong. It was _so_ wrong. But she couldn't help herself. Deciding to listen to heart and not her mind, Raven sank through the floor of the Ops center. She appeared a couple feet away from the two teenagers, hidden behind some rocks.

"...yeah, I do," the girl was saying, pinching Beast Boy's boyish cheeks fondly. "You're _adorable_."

Beast Boy's blush spread to the tips of his pointed ears. "I-I am? Even though I'm the color of broccoli?" he joked nervously.

She giggled, her laugh smooth as silk. "I happen to like broccoli," she flirted, releasing her grip on his cheek so she could stuff her hand in her jeans pocket.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really." He was obviously not persuaded.

The girl swatted his shoulder, playing at a cute playfulness. "Hehe, no. I hate broccoli." She ruffled his forest green hair. "But I _do_ like the color green. Especially on_ you._"

Swallowing, Beast Boy turned redder, if that was even possible. "Er...u-um...t-thanks." Attempting to get a flirt of his own in there, he stammered out, "Red doesn't look too bad on you, either...," but the comment came out all wrong and then he ruined it even more by chuckling stupidly after.

Raven felt her heart twist in her chest. _What on Azar...?_ Was her heart failing her? She watched as the redhead giggled at Beast Boy's awkward flirting and then touched his arm gently, sliding her hand downward ever so slowly. The empath's heart seared with pain as if on fire. Why was that girl touching Beast Boy that way? She wasn't _allowed_ to touch him that way. Only-!

Raven stopped. Only what? Where had she been going with that thought? And why was it upsetting her that some random girl was touching Beast Boy's lower arm?

Well, whatever the reason, Raven freaked when she saw the girl's finger's graze Beast Boy's hand.

"Beast Boy." Raven materialized behind him in a burst of black energy. The redhead's hand snapped away from Beast Boy's immediately.

Beast Boy squeaked with surprise, whirling around. When he saw it was Raven, he sighed with relief. "Oh, Raven!" he greeted cheerfully. "What's up? Have you met Jackie?"

Raven's violet eyes burrowed into the redhead's, or Jackie's, icy blue ones. "No," she said coldly. "I haven't had the _pleasure_." If a glare could have killed, Jackie would have shot up in flames.

Jackie glared right back, moving a little closer to Beast Boy as if to say "he's mine, back off."

Beast Boy, oblivious to the tension, continued to beam at both girls. "Jackie goes to some High School in Jump City," he explained to Raven, jovial as ever. "She says she loves what we do and wants to get to know the other Titans." He blushed pink. "...and _me_."

Raven pursed her lips. "How nice," she said. The empath walked closer to Jackie, eyeing her over. There was definitely something wrong with her. Raven could sense tons of bad vibes coming from her. But what was the problem? She seemed like just an ordinary teenager, like Beast Boy had described.

"Um...Raven?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Beast Boy, can you tell your friend to back off?" Jackie said to him, speaking in more of a demanding voice than a requesting one.

Raven continued to stare at Jackie from underneath her hood. What was she picking up that was so strange? Letting out a breath, she brought her walls down so she could let loose her empathetic senses and sift through Jackie's mind. It wasn't something she normally did for a number of reasons, but she felt justified this time thanks to the suspicious waves that were floating off of Jackie.

Jackie's emotions were neutral overall. She was confused, naturally, but also a little nervous. Raven watched Jackie's eyes shift over in Beast Boy's direction for a split second and a wave of fear ran through her. Fear and anger. Was she afraid of Raven? Or...something else? Probably Raven, but why was she angry? That was weird. Especially since the emotion had appeared while she had been looking at Beast Boy. Raven also noticed that Jackie's hand was twitching with anxiousness for some reason. Was she hiding something?

Then it hit her.

Jackie's hand sliding down Beast Boy's arm and snapping away as soon as Raven appeared. Jackie's same hand ruffling Beast Boy's hair. Jackie pinching Beast Boy's cheek. Jackie stuffing her hand in her pocket. Jackie hitting Beast Boy on the shoulder.

It was all the same hand.

Raven moved so fast neither Beast Boy nor Jackie could react. Before either one could so much as blink, Raven had pushed Jackie's front against the wall of the Titan Tower, trapping both of the redhead's arms behind her back as if arresting her.

"R-Raven?" Beast Boy stammered, shocked. "W-what are you doing?!"

Raven's fingers trapped Jackie's thin wrists, squeezing them accusingly. "Stay back, Beast Boy," she hissed, "and do me a favor and wipe yourself off."

"Huh?!"

Raven lifted Jackie's guilty hand, prying it open and ignoring the girl's grunt of pain at the awkward angle her arm was in. Tiny specks of white dust fell out of her palm, sprinkling the air as they floated downward. It wasn't what Raven had been expecting, but it was proof that there was more to Jackie than they had first known.

Raven turned triumphantly to see Beast Boy's reaction to this betrayal. She had been expecting anger, disbelief, horror, or even denial. But the tears welling up in his widening eyes she had not expected. But then, she realized, she probably should have. This was the second girl that had seemed to like him to betray him. Poor boy.

"Rae...what is that?" Beast Boy asked in a broken voice. Despite her sympathy for him, Raven couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit proud that he was addressing her and not Jackie.

"Bad news," Raven said. She snarled at Jackie. "Tell us what you rubbed all over Beast Boy, _Jackie_. If that's even your real name!"

Jackie growled viciously. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled. "That's just...just...um..."

"What?" Raven taunted. "Drugs? _Sugar_? Tell us the truth!"

Shooting a deadly glare Raven's way, Jackie hissed, "I'll never talk!"

Raven twisted Jackie's arm. "Wrong answer," she sneered in the redhead's ear. "Now tell us what that stuff is and who you're working for!"

"Never!" Jackie refused stubbornly.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was desperately rubbing his arm - the one Jackie had soiled with her weird powder. He was appalled to see little flecks of white shed from his green skin and float to the grassy ground. He was more appalled when he realized that no matter how much he rubbed, the dust never ran out.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried in panic, his hand moving up and down his arm so fast it had become a green blur and the dust was forming a large cloud of white in the air. He sneezed. "Raven, it won't get off! Help me!"

Raven was tempted to turn around to see for herself, but she didn't want to take her eyes off Jackie, lest the girl should make an unexpected move. "Keep trying," she instructed him. "Jump into the Ocean if you have to."

Jackie's eyes flashed with worry. "U-uh, don't do that!" she said quickly. "It'll make it, um, spread or whatever. So, don't do it! It's a bad idea!"

Beast Boy grinned widely, catching her uneasiness. "Glad I'm wearing my bathing suit," he said to himself. "Gonna go for a swim!" he then called to Raven, jogging off. "Peace out, dude!"

Raven watched as he sprinted across the rocky ground, headed for the water that surrounded the little island the Teen Titans lived on. She couldn't help but smile a little as well, seeing him cannonball into the ocean, shouting for joy as he did. His childishness would never get old. She turned smugly back to Jackie, who was starting to sweat.

"Yeah, that's right," Raven sneered mockingly. "Your little plan failed. Might as well spill the beans, huh? You're _finished_."

Jackie huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "Whatever. I was hired by the HIVE, okay?" she confessed. "They offered me a lot of money to do this job. I was flirting with your lame little boyfriend so I could slip that powder on him. The powder was invented by Gizmo to both control the freak to do their bidding, and to slowly kill him at the same time. Apparently he's some kind of threat, I dunno."

Raven's face turned red, but it was up for argument whether it was from anger at Jackie's planning to kill Beast Boy or from embarrassment at calling him Raven's boyfriend. Most likely both.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Raven began twisting Jackie's arm mercilessly upwards. Her eyes turned blood red and were splitting into four when Beast Boy's voice snapped her out of her rage.

"Raven!"

Raven stopped shifting into her demon form. She turned to see the changeling running over, soaked to the bone. His forest green hair was plastered to his forehead, the seawater sliding down his grinning face, and his t-shirt and bathing suit stuck to him as he jogged.

"Raven, it worked!" he called happily, brushing his damp hair out of his vision. "The white stuff is gone!" He paused. "Wow, that sounded weird."

Raven threw Jackie to the ground, uncaring of the girl's groans of pain. "Suck it up," she spat. "You're lucky he's okay, or you would have been in a world of pain."

Jackie just glared. "How...did you know?" she asked hoarsely. "I mean, I've heard of what you can do before, and I know you've got all that empathetic crap going on, but how did you know? When you first showed up, I thought you were just jealous of me flirting with Beast Boy and that was why you didn't like me."

Raven didn't answer the question. Instead, she looked back at Beast Boy, noting that he was still out of earshot, with a half-smile. She knew the answer to Jackie's question, but she hadn't actually been fully aware of it until now...or she had been, she'd just been in denial.

She _had_ been jealous. She had been _severely_ jealous, but that wasn't Jackie's secret to know. So she refused to say anything, and continued to watch Beast Boy as he awkwardly stumbled towards her, slowed down by his casual clothes which were heavy with water. Her small smile spread into a larger one when she saw him wave at her.

One day he would know of how she felt; but for now, Raven had a traitorous little redhead to take care of.

* * *

**So yeah! There you go. Some jealousy and a bit of BBRae :3**

**I had a lot of fun with this one. I didn't even know how it was going to turn out when I started writing it, but I fell in love with how I put it together in the end. You know, with the subtle hints in the beginning and stuff.**

**Oh, and just for clarity, I had to put Beast Boy in a casual clothes, otherwise the whole "rubbing-power-on-him" thing wouldn't have worked. I hope that didn't bother anyone.**

**Sooo ummmm yeah. Review. Favorite. Follow. I don't know. Do whatever. Bye! :D**


	3. Sassy

**Here's some sass, Raven style! I had fun making all these up.**

**This oneshot may look a little messy because of all the skips in time and since it's just dialogue, but I thought it looked better than it would with lines in place of dots. Also, you sould be able to guess who is speaking based on the context. I was tempted to add more to the scenarios in order to elaborate, but then I was just like nahhhhh. Too much work. Also, I think it's funnier without the extra information.**

**So basically, there's a new setting between each set of dots, and I gave each Titan a different thing to call Raven so it's easy to tell who's who. Beast Boy = Rae and Rae-Rae. Starfire = Friend Raven. Cyborg = Rave. Robin = Raven. Simple enough? Okay.**

**Yeah.**

* * *

- Sassy -

"Friend Raven, would you like to participate in the talking of the girls?"

"Gee, what could possibly be more fun?"

...

"Raven, are your powers acting up again?"

"No, Robin, the refrigerator just exploded on its own."

...

"Wanna play a game of Mega Monkey's 3, Rae?"

"Wow, sounds like such a stimulating way to kill all my brain cells."

...

"Yo, Rave! How about helping me out with breakfast? I could use an extra set of hands."

"Hmm, I don't know. Do you like eating charred waffles in the morning?"

...

"You need to calm down, Raven."

"Believe me, Robin, I'm the _last_ person you should be telling that to."

...

"RAE-RAE!"

"...and I was having such a quiet morning..."

...

"Am I permitted to enter your room, friend Raven?"

"Why don't you come in and find out for yourself?"

...

"Don't kill me!"

"Believe me, Beast Boy, if I was going to kill you, you'd have been dead a_ long_ time ago."

...

"BOOYAH! High five!"

"Please don't."

...

"Hey, Rae-Rae, wanna hear a joke?"

"Hey, Beast Boy, wanna lose all you teeth?"

...

"Friend Raven! You are okay!"

"Nice observation."

...

"You're hating this, aren't you, Rave?"

"How did you guess."

...

"Dude!"

"Do I look like a dude to you?"

...

"I know I told you to try and get Beast Boy to shut up...but, wow, Raven. How did you get him to be so..._quiet_? You were only alone with him for thirty seconds. What did you say?"

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with 'birds' and ends with 'bees'."

...

"Meat is the meaning of life, BB! Your tofu is an abomination! Right, Rave?"

"Don't drag me into this."

...

"Where are we?"

"Hmm. Absolute darkness...lack of sound...complete emptiness...Beast Boy's head?"

...

"So, Rae-Rae, I've been thinking..."

"Is it the end of the world already?"

...

"What happened to my baby? What could have possibly happened to my poor baby?! _NO_! MY _BABY_!"

"It's a car, Cyborg, not a child."

...

"Friend Raven, what is so funny about the number sixty-nine?"

"...you know, why don't you ask Robin? I think he'd be happy to tell you."

...

"Rae, could you come down? You're making me feel short."

"Trust me, Beast Boy. I don't need to fly to make _you_ feel short."

...

"Rae, look! It's raining out."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

...

"Who wants meatloaf?!"

"Only you, Cyborg. Only you."

...

"Are you feeling the angry-ness, friend Raven?"

"No, not at all. That's why I threw Beast Boy into a wall: because I'm not angry."

...

"Are you even trying to fight, Raven?"

"Obviously not."

...

"Look! I can lick my nose with my tongue! See? Look! Look, Rae, look!"

"What planet did you come from?"

* * *

Starfire looked at Robin. Robin looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. Cyborg looked at Starfire. They all looked at Raven, and then nodded in unison.

"The sass is real in this one," the Teen Titans agreed solemnly.

* * *

**Yay sarcasm! I love Raven's sass-tastic side, it's hilarious.**

**Here's a bonus one that my friend came up with:**

"Friend Raven! Shall we blaze the marijuana?"

"W-what?! I-! Oh. You've been talking to your sister again, haven't you."

**Yeah, I know. Weird. Inappropriate. Sorry. Every time he sees me, Starfire's marijuana line is the first thing he says. Occasionally I slap him, but it never stops being funny. To me.**

**Oh, and one more thing...I showed this oneshot to some friends at school and one thought the section with the birds and bees joke meant Raven raped Beast Boy.**

**NO, YOU GUYS. NO. DON'T THINK THAT.**

**She told him where babies come from.**

**THAT IS ALL.**


	4. Annoyed

**So here's some BBRae, I guess.**

**Is it even BBRae? I consider it to be, so it is.**

**._.**

- Annoyed -

"Hey, Raven. Hey. Hey, Rae."

Fingers curled around the worn sides of a book with aggravation.

"Raven, hey. Rae. Raven. Hello? Raven? Heyyyyy, Raeeeee! Ha, that rhymed. Raeeee, heyyyyy..."

A slim pair of silver lips twisted downward, digging small wrinkles into colorless skin. Fingers gripped the book tighter.

"Raven, helloooooooo."

Two violet eyes squinted at the lines of squiggly words that ran across the yellow pages of the book in concentration. Nails dug into the sides of the book.

"Rae. Raven! RAE! Hey! I'm waving my arms here! RAVEN!

"Raven, it's me, Beast Boy. Raven?

"Hey, Rae, look at me! I'm doing a handstand!

"Ow. Okay, I fell. I had to tell you that because you're not looking at me.

"Wait, watch this!" Pause. "WOO! I'm a raven, just like you! Isn't that cool?! ...Rae?"

A loud groan followed.

"Raeeeeee-vennnn! Are you even there? Raven? Is that cloak blocking your hearing? No, that's not possible. Are you dead?" The tip of a gloved finger, concealing a green hand, snuck under the shadow of a blue hood and pressed to a red jewel that was in the middle of a gray forehead. There was a pause. "No reaction, huh? Hmmmm. I guess I have to try harder! RAVEN, HELLO?! RAE?! RAVEN, IF YOU'RE ALIVE, ANSWER ME!"

"Would you please _shut up_?!" Raven burst out, finally losing her cool. However, she immediately calmed down, regaining her composure. "I'm trying to read."

Beast Boy slunk back, pursing his lips. Then a slow smile spread across his boyish, green face. "Am I annoying you?" he asked slyly.

Raven lifted her book higher so it hid her expression. "Yes...," she hissed.

Confidently, Beast Boy plopped down on the couch beside the moody empath, wrapping a bold arm around her shoulders. "Sooo...is _this_ annoying you?"

"Yes..."

Beast Boy scooted closer to her so that their thighs were grazing each other. "Is _this_ annoying you?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Her eyes narrowed at the changeling. "Yes...," she said through clenched teeth.

"What about _this_?" Beast Boy was now so close to her that their legs were practically becoming one and their cheeks were squished against each other, his entire arm around her shoulders.

Her cheeks red with both anger and embarrassment, Raven finally snapped. Her hands flashed black, the energy turning the Azarathian book black as well. The black energy also surrounded Beast Boy and within moments he was crashing into the Titan wall, creating a crater in the drywall. Beast Boy was starting to slide down the wall before flipping over so that he was lying on his back, upside down on the ground, his legs propped up against the wall he'd hit. Emerald eyes spun around in wild circles and a red tongue stuck out of his open mouth.

Raven stood above him. Her eyes were red with rage and her teeth were ground together, forming a sharp-toothed snarl. She reached out, grabbing Beast Boy by the leg with her magic and lifting him off the floor so that they were face to face, upside down.

"_Yes_," Raven growled menacingly. Then she let his leg go, watching with mild amusement as he landed on his head before falling over on the ground.

"Owww...," Beast Boy groaned. "Talk about adding insult to injury. Did you have drop me, too?"

A mischievous smile formed. "Yes."

**This is really, really short.**

**Um, I'm sorry. I tried to add more but I couldn't think of anything else to add to this situation.**


End file.
